


Finally uninterupted

by CaskettCaskett (straightasmycravat)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightasmycravat/pseuds/CaskettCaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly what happened after Peggy and Daniel finally got together. Or maybe just what they both really wanted to do (Chapter one is smut- chapter two is fluff)</p><p>Basically i knew there would be a TON of smut fics coming in, and i wanted to make sure at least one accounted for Daniel's disability accurately. (NOTE: i have a mobility impairment but it is not quite under the same area as Daniel's, and everyone with a disability has slightly different experiences so i am not saying that this is exactly how it would work- just a possibility)</p><p>Follow me on tumblr @ acecaskettuniverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally uninterupted

“You talk a pretty big game when it's your life on the line, Carter, but when it's somebody else's, pretty big hypocrite”

Chief Sousa grinned, his heart pounding in his chest, feeling stupidly optimistic that maybe Peggy did love him back.  _ Like,  _ he corrected himself, he could work with like. 

He loved the way her eyes narrowed and lips shifted when she was frustrated. 

“Nothing to say? No quick comeback?” He pressed further, steadying himself on his desk so that he could look directly into her eyes, their faces barely a breath away. His eyes said dare me: and Peggy dared.

Quickly and slowly, somehow at the same time, Peggy’s demeanor changed. Her eyes darkened and Daniel watched as her lips shifted from an angry line to a hard pucker.

 

Time jumped forwards, and her lips were on his, desperate and selfish. A shot of adrenaline went through Daniel and subconsciously he dropped his hand from the desk, letting Peggy hold him up. He grabbed her waist, feeling the fabric in his hand as tangible proof that this was  _ real,  _ that kissing Peggy Carter was somehow better than his dreams. 

They catapulted into his desk chair, and with a gasp for air, Daniel smugly commented

“Good point” and pulled her back into him, both of them now past the point of talking, and Daniel felt as bold as the woman he loved. As her hips began to thrust towards his, he felt proud to push right back, his erection already prominent despite the mess of fabric between them. 

Peggy let out a small gasp, not realizing quiet how hot and heavy they both had been breathing. She was admittedly slightly surprised at how horny she was, maybe because part of her had assumed that she would have to take all control, that Daniel would be more of the nervous romantic type.

 

Daniel grinned, treating her gasp as a victory. In the back of his mind he knew that at the root of their attraction was always this push and pull for control, seeing who really was in charge: and while he knew Peggy probably would win, he didn't care- he was beyond happy that they finally could just communicate without words. He made a fast line from her lips to her neck, which made her twitch more much to his happiness. He moved to the middle of her neck, tempted to give her a hickey right on the triangle cuts of her dress, but he hesitated. 

Peggy’s head was in the clouds, until Daniel slowed. Her eyes had been closed, because arching her neck meant she couldn't watch him kiss her, but opened them once his lips lost contact with her skin.

 

She looked down, and he was grinning sheepishly. She narrowed in for another kiss, but stopped as she heard him quietly say “wait” 

She pulled back, mentally taking stock of where their bodies intertwined, her blush deepening as she saw how beet red Daniel was. Out of a combination of joy and amusement, she couldn't suppress her giggle. It was ironically incredibly innocent sounding. 

“Sorry,” she half whispered, interrupting herself with another giggle, “it's just- your face is bright red, and it really suits you” she continued, her tone darkening as she complimented him. 

Both of them were flustered, so much so that Daniel forgot his own train of thought and laughed with her too.

“I gotta say, your really are stunning when you blush” somehow he managed to sound smooth even though his heart was beating heavily. 

Peggy shook her head with a smile, trying to hide her deepening blush. She leaned forward again, determined not to lose any more time, and he stopped her again.

“We should talk” he said sincerely, and oddly business like

Peggy huffed, using one of her fingers to trail down the side of his torso, and resting it purposely precariously on his upper thigh. 

He shifted slightly, becoming more aroused as he tried to refocus.

“About what?” Peggy questioned, her voice sounded earnest but she began to rhythmically tap her fingers on his thigh. She grinned as she noticed how he struggled to focus. He locked eyes with her.

“About us, about boundaries, about…” he sighed, nervously.

“About you having a flight right now.” He finished sorrowfully. Despite the fact that Peggy knew to some degree how he felt, he needed to reassert some level of that. Because as much as he loved her, he knew it would shatter him if she left, if this didn't mean much to her. 

Peggy’s face fell a bit, realizing the severity of their conversation. But her heart warmed because this was the Chief Sousa she liked, maybe even loved. Her heart skipped a beat out of fear, wondering if it really was love: something that felt so alien in idea, because surely she’d loved before? 

Her face showed the confusing discord in her mind, and Daniel continued speaking.

“This can't be some short time fling Peg. I know you probably already know this but I love you. And I'm not saying that you have to love me back but I need to know that you're on a path towards that.” Daniel held one of her cheeks in his hand, bracing himself in case she decided to leave. 

The pain his face was enough to settle any remaining doubt in her mind. Beyond anything: she knew she would do anything in her power to make sure he wasn't hurting 

“I still have plenty of vacation days left,” Peggy grinned. 

“And I'm not sure, but I think I love you too. At the very least I've never felt this way towards anyone else. But I couldn't bear with myself when you left and I know I couldn't make myself leave you now. After all this mess, we're finally together.” She touched her forehead to his. 

They kissed again, slowly as they both grinned on the inside. And then Peggy began to push the pace a bit, sucking on his bottom lip until they were flicking tongues. Peggy leaned into Daniel again, the chair arched backwards with their weight as Peggy moved one leg over his lap onto the side with his better leg, her other foot still on the floor for support. 

Daniel took this as an invitation to kiss her neck again, and then worked his way back to her ear so he could whisper with heavy breath “where can I kiss you?” 

Peggy grinned, grabbing his hand and guiding it to the back of her dress, while smoothly purring back “everywhere” 

Daniel gasped slightly, as  _ holy fuck  _ ran through his mind. His mind flashed with the accidental images of the one time he was tricked into seeing her change in the agent locker room and his breath quicked as felt her exposed skin as he pulled her zipper down. 

The fact that Daniel followed her lead was pleasantly surprising, and as he unzipped her she felt her patience fading. She scooted forwards in his lap until she was directly on his erection, and began gyrating her hips, breathing heavily but no longer caring or patient. 

She broke their aggressive kiss and darkly whispered “I need you now.” As she took charge and brought both hands to his waist, desperately unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

He rushed to help her, just as horny as she was, and instead she moved his hand to her breast, which he began gently squeezing, annoyed at the fabric in the way. 

Once the zipper was down, she slid off him, and tried to yank them down but he stopped her with his hands. 

“Let me” he winced as he pulled them off the good leg and let the pile up on the floor over his bad one. 

His boxers were a pristine white, thankfully with easy enough access for Peggy to slide her hand and pull out his length. He groaned involuntarily, pulling Peggy back onto him. 

“Oof, wait.” He winced, readjusting as he directed her to put the majority of her weight on the other leg. 

“Sorry, is this okay” Peggy worried, embarrassed that in the heat of the moment she forgot about his disability. 

“Much better than okay” Daniel grinned back, pulling her mouth towards his as she reconfigured her legs. 

Despite the haze of desire, Daniel was cautious as ever: "Wait, we need some sort of protection. I don't have anything here so we might have to wait-" Peggy cut him off with a kiss before jumping off his lap and rummaging through her suitcase. Daniel's head spun, dizzy from her entire existence. 

She returned, her dress hanging slightly off her body but still unexposed, waving a condom wrapper in her hand.   
She unwrapped it quickly, carefully pulling it over his length, with a few hiccups but eventually success.

"Like this, right?" she asked quietly, re-wrapping herself around him and keeping one heel on the floor. He gently guided her leg as he kissed her, hoping to regain their pace.

As she lowered herself down around his lap, he slid his fingers under her dress, and got dangerously close to coming when he realized that his fingers were instantly covered in her skin: she wasn't wearing underwear.

“How?” He half vocalized, as she grabbed his cock with her hand and positioned herself so she could sink down onto him.

Both of them sighed heavily, and Daniel moaned louder than he had anticipated. But modestly was far from their minds. He couldn't care if the whole office came back from lunch early and heard he was fucking Carter: this release was long overdue for the both of them.

Daniel’s mouth scrunched as he began to focus on lasting as long as possible. It was already difficult because despite everything he had expected, Peggy had exceeded expectations like always.

He moved his hand towards her clit, somewhat lost because she was soaking wet.  He rubbed around until she moaned lightly. He stayed there, slowly stroking as she began to gyrate her hips. He felt like she was orbiting around him, or perhaps it was the other way around because she shone like the sun.

Their eyes remained locked, as her lip began to quiver and thin just like it did when she was angry. This drove Daniel to the edge

“Peggy, I'm close…” He trailed off as they locked lips again, and she continued gyrating her hips fast enough that the chair started to squeak a little, combined with the light squish from how their bodies met. 

Daniel began to flick her clit wildly, determined to make sure she got just as much out of this as he did. 

“Oh” Peggy moaned, “ _ Daniel _ ” and at that he came hard, growling her name low in his voice, as she spasmed around him, both of them riding high at the same time, moaning into each other's lips. 

As their breathing began to slow, they opened their eyes, not breaking their liplock.

 

Reality crashed in all at once: general office chatter, a radio humming lowly, to an impatient car horn in the street all augmented together as it felt like the backdrop of the office was dropped in from the sky around Daniel and Peggy. 

They grinned at each other, and Peggy began to blush wildly as she realized how risky what they had just done was. 

“Do you think...anyone heard us?” She asked worriedly, still on his lap.

Daniel laughed. “Hate to burst your bubble, but I highly doubt that we're the first people who've had sex in here” he raised his eyebrows and Peggy grimaced. 

“What?” He asked, suddenly self conscious. . 

“I just don't want anyone else thinking that the only reason I have this job is because i've been sleeping my way up.” She sighed. 

“Hey,” Daniel grabbed both her shoulders “if anyone thinks that, I'll have them report directly to you so you can kick their asses okay?” 

She grinned, “Does that mean I can stay?” 

“Well, we'll have to clear it with Jack but I'm pretty sure he owes you now more than before. I would sure appreciate if you'd stay.” 

He kissed her on the nose, before wincing. 

“Are you alright?” Peggy worried. 

“Off... lap... sorry” he muttered through gritted teeth. 

Peggy’s eyes widened and she tried to untangle herself as quickly as possible, which unfortunately meant shifting her weight just wrong enough for a spurt of pain which Faniel manifested in mutters. 

After uttering about twelve sorrys and cleaning herself up, complete with showing off the lacy underwear that she'd thrown off quite quickly, Peggy offered to help Daniel get his clothes back on. He declined, instead asking for her to grab his jacket for him. From this he opened a tiny bottle and took two white pills, no water needed. He struggled to get his other pant leg on for a moment, but once done he steadied himself on the desk and finished it one handed. Despite his best efforts, he still managed to feel slightly embarrassed at Peggy seeing his limitations. It didn't help that she offered to help every two seconds.

“I never quite realized how much of an effort it takes you to get ready.” Peggy commented awkwardly, feeling rather foolish about how often she'd forgotten his differences. Her daydream of him dancing with her, cane tossed away, faded guiltily. 

He was used to having everyone's eyes of concern on him, but not Peggy’s.  
He sighed.  “I know it looks bad, but I'm okay, really. A little pain never changed how I operate.” He smiled. The statement was half true, half false. Pain had changed everybit of how he functioned, but not in the way people thought. His smile was genuine, reflecting his joy and the hope that she would stop looking at him with some combination of guilt or pity

 

TO BE CONTINUED (cause my brain stopped working sorry)


End file.
